


After Hours

by azure7539



Series: Azure's 007 Fest 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: Just a few discreet lessons between Bond and Sable Basilisk.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



The scent of that particular brand of Turkish tobacco still nestled in the branches of his lungs like the ghost of an aftertaste. All spice and warmth.

Sable Basilisk was perching at the edge of his desk, long legs crossed over one another at the knees, his feet firmly planted on the floor. And, at the proximity they shared right then, Bond could practically hear the rustling of the fabric of their clothes brushing against one another, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

“Like I said, there’s really not much to this other than you memorizing the typical procedure and key points that I’ve laid out,” Basilisk said, the wry edge of his tone never gone from the curl of his lips, the fine angle of his face casting smooth shadows along the planes of his skin.

Bond hummed. He was trying to commit as much of this as he could into his memory bank, he really was. But at the same time, he had never claimed to be a good student.

And Sable Basilisk was a very distracting man.

“Is the standard of procedure the same everywhere, you think?” 

“Well, it can’t be that different now, can it.” Basilisk chuckled, mirth and playfulness glinting in the depths of his eyes as he turned to face Bond entirely. “And I told you. The whole thing is pretty obscure, so Blofeld won’t really have that much of a frame of reference to really be faulting you.” 

“Have you ever traveled?” Bond asked suddenly, his sole focus on the way those eyelashes fluttered as Basilisk digested the question.

“Yes, but not much,” he said. “Not as much as you probably have, that’s for sure.”

Bond smiled. “Why the confidence?” 

Basilisk shrugged. “You just seem like a man who’s… experienced life, that’s all.” 

“Am I?” 

“Aren’t you?”

Their gaze met squarely, and neither said anything until both of them burst out chuckling. And in that split of a second, Bond reached out upon impulse, a quiet, brewing desire having sprawled in the network of his veins to feel if the stretch of skin there would be as soft and milky as it looked.

Basilisk caught his hand first, though, reflexes surprisingly fast, and used the forefinger of his remaining free hand to tilt Bond’s face up by the chin.

“Focus,” he rumbled, hot breaths nuzzling in the small gap left between them. “We have a lesson to learn.” 

“And after?” Bond’s voice was a gruff, low gravel. 

He hadn’t moved out of Basilisk’s loose grip.

“After…” the man’s smile widened, “we make good use of our downtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I never forget a good rarepair, apparently.


End file.
